Ser niñera no es tan fácil
by Circe-Arista17
Summary: Pepper está cuidando a sus primos los cuales son muy diferentes... ¿Logrará sastifacer los caprichos de uno de ellos? Ella prefiere estar pateando traseros de villanos con Tony y Rhodey. Pepperony!


Nota del Autor: Este historia fue basada en mi vida cotidiana como niñera…. Espero que les guste… Hay pepperony pero no tanto… jajaja

One Shot Caprichos de niños.

Pepper estaba sentada en un sillón en su casa murmuró algo para sus adentros. -No puedo creer que esté cuidando a mis primos, mientras que Tony y Rhodey están divirtiéndose pateando traseros de villanos esto simplemente es increíble. En eso se acerca una niña alrededor de 6 años de edad era la mayor de los tres niños que Pepper estaba cuidando Su nombre es Diana vió que su prima mayor estaba con el ceño fruncido así que le preguntó a la pelirroja.

Patita! ¿pol qué etá enojada?

Pepper sintió que le jalaban miró de reojo y confirmó que era su primita Diana no podía evitar sonreírle a la pequeña es tan dulce además ella le ayudaba a la pelirroja con sus otros hermanitos ya que eran muy diferentes ella era muy tranquila y sonriente, el segundo niño era igual a Pepper en el color de pelo solo que tenía una personalidad muy hiperactiva y arrogante a pesar que tenía 4 años Pepper lo miró muy similar a un cierto genio. Y el más pequeño es muy asustadizo y tímido. En fin Pepper iba a responderle a Diana pero escuchó un lloriqueo de niño en la cocina suspiró y se levantó seguida de la pequeña niña al entrar al cuarto de la cocina encontró a Michael llorando por que Daniel le pegó con la cuchará de plástico. Pepper llevó una mano a su cara en forma de desesperación. Levantó a Michael de la silla y lo llevó hasta la sala y ella se sentó en el sofá conciliando al niño...

Ya, ya pasó pequeño! Dijo Pepper con un tono materno protector. El pequeño sollozaba pero poco a poco terminó de sollozar.

Con un diminuto puño en la cara limpiaba sus lágrimas, el niño volteó para arriba para ver a Pepper con una mirada inocente Pepper miró al niño y le dio una sonrisa cálida...el niño sonrió y poco a poco bajó sus piecitos al piso y salió corriendo donde su hermana. Pepper se levantó y agarró a Daniel del brazo ya que el niño salió corriendo ya que pensaba que Pepper le iba a castigar por haberle pegado a su hermano.

Pepper se agachó a la altura del niño.

Daniel mírame a los ojos! Dijo Pepper en un tono serio.

El pequeño con los ojos cerrados abrió un ojo con miedo a lo que está por venir.

Daniel por qué le pegaste a tu hermano -Pepper dijo en un tono pacífico.

Ew... mi hermano tiene la culpa se comió helado, era mío. Solo mío, mío, mióoooo -Dijo saltando el pequeño de arriba hacia abajo Qué niño tan caprichoso! Pensó Pepper.

Solo por eso le pegaste sí querías más helado me vieras pedido hay más en el freezer... -En eso Pepper agarró al niño de la mano y a punto de ir a la cocina tocó el timbre. Pepper abrió la y miró a Tony para su sorpresa traía dos bolsas con él.

Hola Pep hoy es viernes recuerdas es noche de películas así como tú no puedes ir a la casa de Rhodey hoy ya que estás cuidando a tus primos decídimos que sería buena venir y verlas en tu casa. Dijo Tony con una sonrisa.

Oh Tony no me esperaba esto... es muy dulce de tu... Se detuvo ya que el pequeño se escondió detrás de Pepper viendo a Tony como enemigo. Pepper rodó los ojos y se puso a reír. Oh Tony pasa -dijo Pepper levantando a Daniel y fue a la

cocina seguido por Tony. Tony notó que el niño le saco la lengua por detrás de la espalda de Pepper. Tony lo miró con confusión. Pepper sentó al pequeño en una silla junto a la mesa Tony tomó también una silla y miraba a Pepper que cogía el helado de chocolate en un pequeño tazón. En eso dio un salto cuando escuchó una voz aguda a la par de él miró a su derecha y vio una niña con el pelo liso castaño que estaba sentado junto a él. -Hola ¿cómo te llamas? ¿Eres amigo de Pepper? Me llamo Diana. Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Mi..i nombre es Tony, y sí soy amigo de tú prima. Dijo Sonriéndole.

Pep...

Ya sé Dian quieres helado también? - la niña asintió.

Pepper le dio un tazón de helado a Diana y a Tony.

Gracias -Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, se miraron y rieron. -Me agradas Tony dijo la pequeña de ojos avellanas. -Tú también Dulcito. Dijo Tony

Pepper rodó los ojos y se sentó a la par de Daniel, Michael llegó donde ellos y se acercó a la pelirroja.-Pipah tengo sueño. Dijo sobándose los ojos.

Pepper se levantó y agarró a Michael y le dijo a Tony que cuidará a sus primos por un momento Tony asintió. Pepper se dirigió a su cuarto y acurró a Michael y le cantó una canción de cuna de forma muy maternal.

-Duerme ya, duerme ya, duerme ya pequeñito, duerme ya, duerme ya, vamos a descansar...

El pequeño poco a poco iba cerrando sus ojitos cuando finalmente se quedó dormido Le dio un beso en la frente y le susurró Dulces sueños!

Pepper cuidadosamente se levantó.

Awww Pepper pareces una mamá! Si no fueras mi amiga diría que eres buena en esto de cuidar niños Dijo en un tono de burla.-Pepper fulminó con la mirada.

Cállate Tony! Dijo cerrando su cuarto. Golpeó a Tony en el brazo.

Auch! Por qué eso?

Usted Anthony Edward Stark eres un niño bocón. Dijo en un tono maternal.

Si mamá... Ah por cierto Rhodey me llamó y dijo que no podía venir ya que su papá vino hoy y ya que no lo ve más de un mes quiere pasar tiempo con él.

Ah entiendo. Dijo Pepper

Entonces si quieres que veamos películas esta noche me tienes que ayudaaaar jajá. Dijo Pepper

Espera! Qué? Yo...huh Tartamudeo Tony.

Sin excusas Tony además necesito ayuda y no creo que haya crímenes como para inventar una excusa que no puedes. Dijo Pepper

Pepper apestas... Dijo Haciendo puchero.

Aww tan lindo te ves cuando reniegas Dijo Pepper pellizcando la mejilla del genio y en eso ella bajó las escaleras dejando atrás un sonrojado Tony tocándose la mejilla.

-Ah Pepper siempre causas estas emociones en mí-Pensó Tony. ****En la noche****

La tía de Pepper, Amanda le llamó avisándole que iba a recoger a sus niños mañana a las 7:00 A.M.

Regresó al sofá con un tazón de palomita de maíz y se sentó a la par de Tony... unos 20 minutos los dos niños se sentaron con ellos Michael a la par de Tony y Diana en medio de los dos jóvenes ya que decidieron ver la era del hielo 3 para que los niños vieran y así se durmieran antes de las 8 Pm Al terminar la película

Hey Pep?

Ummmm

Los niños por fin se durmieron. Dijo Tony en un susurro.

Ya veo... hay que llevarlos al cuarto de mi papá. Ambos subieron al cuarto cada quien llevaba un niño. Pepper acostó a Daniel a la par de Michael y Tony pusó a Diana en una cama individual al parecer era la cama de Pepper cuando era niña ya que era de color rosa. Pepper acobijó a los niños y les dio un beso en la frente y con eso los dos jóvenes salieron del cuarto. Se sentaron en el sofá y empezaron a ver Resident Evil 2 todo iba bien pero al parecer Pepper se asustó y agarró del brazo de Tony después se volvió asustar más y abrazó a Tony al principio Pepper no se dio cuenta hasta que Tony dijo Pepper en forma de miedo. Pepper aun abrazo más a Tony

Pep ya no puedo respirar... Dijo entrecortado por la insuficiencia de aire. Pepper levantó la mirada y miró a Tony tan cerca se sonrojó de inmediato y dejó de abrazarlo ambos estaban sonrojados.

Lo siento, ¿te lastimé? Sabes me asusto mucho al ver cosas relacionadas con la muerte y sangre.

No, Estoy bien Pep. Tony dijo en tartamudeo. **Después de tres horas más tarde**

Tony apagó la televisión. Bueno Pep entonc... Dijo volteando a ver a Pepper profundamente dormida en su hombro. Tony suspiró. Pobre Pepper debió haber sido un día muy duro para ella -Pensó Tony y cogió unas mantas que Pepper trajo por si los niños tenían frío y cubrió a Pepper y luego a él ya que decidió quedarse a dormir en la casa de Pepper ya que no podía dejarla sola con tres niños en la noche ya que su padre se fue en la tarde a trabajar y vendría al día siguiente al mediodía. Por suerte el sillón era tipo cama.

Buenas noches Pepper!

Y finalmente Tony quedó profundamente dormido.

***A la mañana siguiente***

Tony llamó a Roberta ya que pensó que se preocuparía ya que Tony no llegó a casa. Roberta entendió. ***Después del desayuno, alguien toco la puerta Pepper la abrió.

Tía Amanda.

Hola Cariño -En eso Tony aparece detrás de Pepper con tres niños. -Oh estás con tu novio.

Qué? No..o no somos novios Dijeron los dos sonrojados. Ok creo que toqué un punto débil. Pensó Amanda. -Y como se comportaron los niños?

Umm ya sabe caprichos de niños...pero nada que yo no pueda solucionar.

**Bueno , ¿Que les pareció lo hice bien? Comenten si quieren. **


End file.
